Complete
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were missing something?  Like there was a part of you missing.  Sam has, for her entire life in fact.  Missing out on something that will complete her.  Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill, Stargate is not owned by me.**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: None really...on second thought, Moebius...a teensy one!**

**So I was bored during my break at work last night, and was just sitting in the tea room thinking about soul-mates...and then started writing this. Of course in that draft it was from Jack's POV. But changed when I got home, I don't write enough from Sam's POV, so kept the general idea of the story and just swapped it to Sam. Anyway, I'm going to stop typing now and let you read the story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Have you ever felt like you were missing a part of yourself? I guess I've felt like that my entire life. You can be surrounded by people who love you, and who you love back, but it's like…an empty space, deep inside of you, you can't see it, but you can feel it. Sometimes, it seems to burn right through you. It causes grief, it causes tears, it causes anguish, and above all else it causes you to feel helpless. Sometimes I felt that I would never find that missing part of me, that part that would…balance out all my faults, that missing part that would know exactly how I needed to be comforted…and when, that missing part of me that would complete me. Make me a whole, instead of a half.

And then, one day, in the strangest of places I found that piece. 28 levels down inside a mountain. He was funny, and kind, smart…in his own way, not book smart, not science smart…but…smart. He did hate blue jell-o though. Strange. I guess what they say about opposites attract is true…in both magnets and humans. We have managed to compromise on the jell-o though. We now have Port wine flavoured jell-o. Whilst I obsessed over my devices, he would always remember when I last ate and would always know when to bring me food, like he had a clock in his office set to my hunger patterns. He just…sensed it. Even before we took that leap into the unknown, he would always know.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, we were made for each other. You know, there's this theory about evolution. With Jack and I, it doesn't work. The biblical tale of Adam and Eve works better for us. Except it was just Adam's rib that I was made from. I was made from him, and he was made from me. We were a whole that had been split upon creation. It had taken us a lifetime to discover each other. Maybe longer than that if you believe in re-incarnation. A millennia, an eternity of finding each other in each lifetime, living as a whole, breathing as whole. Being a whole. Except in this lifetime. We found each other. But we were still incomplete. My dreams had been filled with visions of a man who would die for me, would fight with every thing he had…a man with gentle hands, a man with deep brown eyes. I found that man. And couldn't have him.

We spent so long yearning to be complete, yearning to be a whole. Wanting to be whole. Needing to be whole. Our souls cried out for it. Screaming at us, telling us that completion was so close…and yet so very far away. It was cruel really. Fate had finally bought us together, and rules were keeping us apart. It was hard at the start, to ignore it, to…forget the way my cells would hum when I was around him. The way my heart would beat just that little bit faster. I learned to ignore it, taught myself to ignore it, and my soul cried with despair at every lesson.

You can only ignore it for so long though. I finally said yes to his invitation to go fishing. It took us 8 years, countless near death and death experiences for us to begin on the journey towards being complete. Every day we edged towards it, baby steps towards our goal. We took a giant step towards our goal when I said yes to his next question. And we completed it when I said 'I do'. He fell in love with me when I was Samantha Carter, and now he will get to love me as Samantha O'Neill. Our souls were finally together. One. A whole. A complete unit. My journey as a part, a half, had ended, and whilst it had been an incredible journey, my soul, my heart…my essence was crying with joy at finally being able to continue my journey as a whole.

* * *

**Reviews would as always be nice. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
